Monster Under the Bed
by warroirs fan
Summary: Shawn gets called to a case... normal... gets kidnapped... not normal   If you love abigail, do not read this!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Gus, toss me that sponge." Shawn said from his perch on the overstuffed armchair that was strategically placed in the middle of their pig-sty office.

"Shawn, i am NOT tossing you anything, not after you broke my Wolverine figurine!!!" Gus hollared back through the mess while washing the piles of dishes.

"Gus... that was a friggin Happy Meal toy, get over it" Shawn started to get up out of his armchair but then changed his mind when he saw all the junk on the floor.

"Yeah, b-but it was Wolverine!!!" Gus pouted as he turned around.

"I know who it was but-"

before he could finish finish the phone rang.

"Gus get over here it's Lassie calling, i'll turn it on speaker-phone."

"Hello, Spencer pizza service, what can we get you?" Shawn said jokingly.

"Damnit, Spencer." A Voice yelling over the phone. "Just get over to the Chiefs office, before i get over there and drag you by your frikking ears!!!!"

* * *

They were in the chiefs office being briefed on a missing persons case.

"They disappeared in the woods about two days ago, the criminal left only one thing, a note." The chief clicked the button and a letter magically apeared on the screen behind her.

_Hello santa barbra police department, i have written thins not to tell you that, if you want to see my prizenors alive you will have to bring Shawn Spencer to the parking lot at campsite 34. _

_You can not find me._

_You will not trace me._

_Love,_

_Herbert Smith._

"Uh did he just tell us who he was???" Gus asked.

"No, Herbert Smith was mauled by a bear last year." Lasider said while looking disaprovingly at Shawn and Gus.

The chief looked up from a case file. "Well what are you all still doing here, get going."

Everybody gets up and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

They were there, Campsite 34, not a soul in site.

Shawn was looking around the campsite.

"It's 4:25, I don't see any snipers"

There was no reply.

"Hello?" Shawn was now officially freaked. "Anybody there?"

"Yes." A short man with brown hair said as he walked out of the woods.

"Who the heck are you?!?!"

"That's not important, I am just a messenger here to tell you that if you ever want to see my master's hostages again, you will have to come with me."

"OK, I'll go." The little man grabbed his shirt and started leading him into the forest.

* * *

They had been walking for at least an hour when finally, he saw a wooden cottage.

"We're here" The Little Man said.

"My master is waiting for you inside"

The little man shoved Shawn

As soon as they stepped inside the lights flicked on.

"Abigail!!!!!!!"

Abigail had been duct-taped to a chair.

"Shawn???" Abigail said weakly.

"Yeah, who did this to you???"

All of a sudden someone knocked him out-cold with a lamp.

Next thing he knew he was sitting in a bright room.

"Hello Shawn."

He recognized the voice from somewere, but he just couldn't place were.

A figure sat down in front of Shawn.

"Nice to see that you could make it."

"McNab?!?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, It's me."

There was a murderous look in his eye.

But at the same time there was somthing about it that was blank, almost like he was being controlled.

"McNab."

McNab directed his eyes towards Shawn.

"What."

Shawn thought for a moment.

"Look deep into my eyes, When I count to three you will not be controlled anymore."

He relized how stupid that sounded.

But, suprisingly enough, he looked into Shawn's eyes.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

He added a snap, for extra pazas.

McNab looked aroung curiosly.

"Shawn, were am I????"

Shawn gave a sigh of relief.

He was back.

"I don't know, but could you untie me?"

"Huh, oh yeah."

McNab got out a knife and walked over.

"So, Shawn, do you know how I got here?"

"No, all I know is that you were under somones elses control."

Shawn said watching the knife like a hawk.

Almost as soon as McNab had cut Shawn out of the duct tape they herd a scream.

"What was that?"

McNab looked towards were the scream had come from.

"ABIGALE!!!!"

Shawn raced to the door and flung it open.

What Shawn saw horrified him.

There was a man with a knife standing over Abigales bleeding body!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fairly short chapter. but, in my opinion it is the most emotional piece that i have done so far. so... yeah.

ttyl

* * *

"Abigail!" Shawn ran over to her.

Shawn let a few tears fall.

Then he looked over to McNab, who was already dialing 911.

"She was going to die." Shawn thought.

"Ung"

Abigail had managed to prop herself up.

"Shawn."

"Yeah, Abigail?" leaning closely over her.

"I-I need to tell you something."

Shawn nodded.

"I used to think that I needed to go somewhere far away to make a difference,"

Her voice was growing fainter.

"Buy now that I'm laying here, probably going to die,"

Now Shawn was crying.

"That I realize that I've already made a difference here, with you."

Abigail layed down.

Just then Shawn herd something that made his heart leap, an ambulance siren.

"Hang in there Abigail, helps almost here."

A few minutes later doctors were rushing Abigail to the hospital.

They told Shawn that the wounds were deep, they told him she might not survive.

Shawn had been sitting with Abigail for an hour, watching her sleep peacefully.

Juliet walked in.

"Shawn, I'm so sorry."

Shawn didn't do much more then a grunt.

Juliet sat down in a chair next to shawn and then, with out even thinking about it, she hugged him.

Then, compleatly out of the blue, Gus came in.

And when he saw the two hugging he almost barfed, when he was able to talk again he said,

"Am I... uh... interrupting something?"

Juliet jumped into her seat.

"No."

She said as she smoothed her hair down.

"Ok, because we have a lead back at HQ."

Shawn jumped up out of his chair so fast he knocked it over.

"Oops."

He said as he bent over to pick the chair up.

"Come on let's go."

And with that they did.

* * *

please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

When back at the Santa Barbra Police Department, Shawn did something he had never done before… He actually listened to Lassie!

When the briefing was over there were none of the usual annoying comments, just simple silence.

Then Lassie decided to go bug Shawn.

"Hey _buddy_ why the long face, you should talk to your girl friend, maybe it would make you feel better," he said smugly, "oh wait, I forgot…"

But before he could finish Shawn jumped up, out of his heat. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He punched Lassie in the face!

Juliet ran over to try to restrain Shawn, "Shawn, stop it, please…"

She looked over at Gus, who was standing a few feet away, "why aren't you helping?" She yelled.

Gus looked up from his phone, "hey, I think he should hit him again."

Juliet glared at him, "Gee, that helps."

Just then Henry ran in, "What's all the," Henry started, "Shawn what the hell are you doing?"

Shawn just cringed with anger as Henry ran up and ripped Shawn away from Lassie.

"What happened?" Henry looked straight at Gus.

"Well, Lassie was tormenting him about Abigail…" He paused to see how Shawn was taking all this, "then Shawn punched Lassie right in the kisser."

Gus glared at Lassie, Lassie glared back.

Henry looked at Juliet, who gave a nod of confirmation, "all right then, I'll have to go tell the chief what happened, Lassie if you'll follow me please." He beckoned Lassie.

He let go of Shawn, who was over with his fit of rage.

Then Juliet walked over, "Shawn we need to talk…" she looked around, "in privet."

Shawn nodded then followed Juliet outside, then around to the back of the building.

"Shawn, you really scared me back there."

"I'm sorry but-"

"I know, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you now, but if that happens again…" She looked at the ground for a moment, "Well… I might not be."

Shawn nodded.

Then Juliet did something extremely compulsive.

She kissed him, and she didn't stop until she heard someone coming around the corner.

Gus came running and almost crashed into Shawn, who was staring at Juliet.

"Hey, the chief just got a call from the murderer who didn't murder anyone!"

Shawn and Juliet nodded then they all ran inside.


End file.
